


Sindrome di Stendhal

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Lentamente, tornò a concentrarsi sugli ultimi particolari, e pensò che un disegno più bello di questo non lo aveva mai fatto. Un Bucky così stupendo non gli sarebbe più capitato."Scena ambientata traCaptain America: Civil WareAvengers: Infinity War.





	Sindrome di Stendhal

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Il quinjet era atterrato sulla pista con un sibilo sottile e Steve venne ricevuto dal consueto drappello che accompagnava sempre il Re del Wakanda. T’Challa lo accolse con il solito sorriso affabile e le loro mani si congiunsero in un saluto di reciproco rispetto e ammirazione.

“Dov’è lui?” chiese Steve immediatamente, subito dopo i convenevoli.

“Lo abbiamo portato in una stanza per farlo riposare. Abbiamo pensato che un risveglio naturale fosse molto più salutare per la sua mente e il suo fisico” rispose la giovane Pantera, mentre gli indicava la strada e gli faceva da cicerone.

Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di gratitudine. Sicuramente, nell’Hydra non erano così delicati e chissà quante volte lo avevano tolto dalla criogenizzazione senza nemmeno pensare al suo stato psicofisico. A volte, indugiava coi pensieri su cosa doveva aver subito in tutti quegli anni, sotto quei criminali, ma spesso doveva interrompersi, per quante mostruosità gli venivano in mente.

Era sicuro che in Wakanda avrebbe finalmente avuto l’aiuto e il trattamento umano che si meritava.

“Siete riusciti a…” balbettò, con il timore di apparire poco fiducioso, dopo aver visto i miracoli tecnologici di quel luogo, conosciuto solo come un paese tribale sperduto in mezzo all’Africa.

“Deve essere stata la prima volta che ho visto Shuri perdere la pazienza per la difficoltà della cosa… ma credo che, alla fine, sia stato il lavoro per cui ha provato più soddisfazione” gli rispose T’Challa, con un sorrisetto divertito e orgoglioso allo stesso tempo. “Non preoccuparti, Capitano. Il più è stato fatto” terminò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla in segno di incoraggiamento.

Steve sospirò, con un sorriso che lo prendeva fino alle orecchie, e ringraziò T’Challa con tutto il cuore: se Bucky non era più condizionabile, presto sarebbe potuto andar via con lui. Già non vedeva l’ora di vederlo e riabbracciarlo.

“Perdonami, ora, ma ho delle cose di cui occuparmi. Questa sera siete entrambi miei ospiti a cena” gli disse T’Challa, accomiatandosi: dopotutto un Re deve sempre pensare al suo popolo. Chiamò a sé una delle Dora Miraje. “Lei ti condurrà dove ti occorre” aggiunse, con un linguaggio forbito ed elegante.

I due si salutarono di nuovo e, silenziosamente, Steve si avviò con la sua scorta, muovendosi per un labirinto di corridoi, fino ad una stanza. La guerriera, di quasi nessuna parola, con passo marziale si mise di fianco alla porta e fece cenno di entrare.

“Tornerò quando il nostro Re richiederà la vostra presenza” disse soltanto, con voce gentile ma decisa.

Steve si sentì il cuore in gola in un attimo; la bocca era secca e le mani sudate. Si sentiva emozionato come un ragazzino al suo primo appuntamento e si diede mentalmente del ridicolo. Cosa aspettava ad aprire la porta ed entrare? Non aveva desiderato, per mesi, solo poter rivedere i suoi occhi, il suo volto e risentire la sua voce, stringerlo tra le braccia, baciarlo… e tutto il resto?

Dopotutto, era quello che gli aveva promesso, prima di separarsi: lo avrebbe trovato lì, al suo risveglio. E lui non avrebbe mai potuto venir meno a quella parola.

Quello che doveva fare era solo girare la maniglia. Come lo avrebbe trovato? Quale sarebbe stata l’espressione del suo viso? Sarebbe ancora stato triste e tormentato? Cosa si sarebbero detti, come prima cosa? Lui avrebbe voluto raccontargli le tante cose successe dopo che si erano separati lì, in Wakanda. Soprattutto, quanto gli era mancato…

Qualsiasi cosa si fossero detti, era sicuro che lo avrebbe chiamato col nomignolo di sempre: Punk.

Eliminò ogni indugio ed entrò nella stanza.

Meglio di una camera nella miglior clinica moderna. La prima sensazione che lo colpì era come tutto, in essa, gli ispirasse calma e tranquillità: era piccola, a dimensione d’uomo, con una finestra aperta, anche se con una serranda mezza abbassata, che lasciava entrare i colori del tramonto, l’odore della foresta e una leggera brezza che mitigava la temperatura africana; le foglie di una pianta da interni ondeggiavano leggera al passaggio della corrente d’aria, dando ancor più la sensazione di leggerezza e pace. A poca distanza, un piccolo tavolo con una sedia. Accanto alla finestra, un letto che sembrava pulito e comodo; e su quel letto, c’era Bucky.

Bucky, ancora addormentato.

Chissà perché si era immaginato di trovarlo già sveglio. Magari, intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra, perdendo lo sguardo malinconico nel maestoso panorama della foresta wakandiana.

E invece, eccolo lì. E sembrava se lo stesse finalmente godendo tutto, quel sonno. Senza i soliti incubi, che lo svegliavano sconvolto.

Steve prese la sedia dal tavolo e la girò senza fare rumore verso il letto: avrebbe aspettato lì che si risvegliasse.

Il suo sguardo si perse per lunghi minuti sulla sua figura addormentata, adagiata su una pila di cuscini che sembravano molto morbidi e comodi. Quasi quasi, avrebbe voluto stendersi e addormentarsi accanto a lui. Al suo risveglio, Bucky lo avrebbe ritrovato tra le sue braccia, o meglio, nel suo unico braccio, visto che quello in vibranio era ancora assente, dopo che era stato tranciato di netto da un colpo di Tony, e ne restava solo il moncherino. Ma il suo viso sarebbe stato posato sul petto di lui, a contatto con la sua pelle e il suo cuore, rilassato a sentirne il ritmo del battito: il cuore vivo del suo Bucky.

Il suo viso era rilassato, come nemmeno se lo ricordava, in un’espressione pacifica e persa, forse in qualche visione di paradiso. Non era tormentata, piegata in sensi di colpa e dolore, come quando lo aveva lasciato. Persino le rughe di espressione erano rilassate tanto da sembrare inesistenti, e a questo contribuiva il gioco di luce che veniva dalla finestra.

Sembrava davvero un angelo.

 _Devo disegnarlo_ , fu il pensiero fulminante che lo prese. Come una sorta di smania, di imperativo categorico. Erano decenni che non disegnava qualcosa decentemente, e da quando era tornato nel mondo moderno, non aveva avuto tempo per fare altro che schizzi.

Lui, invece, meritava un ritratto in piena regola. Anche solo per ricordarselo così, com’era in quel momento.

Perché non sapeva se al suo risveglio avrebbe conservato quell’espressione così pulita, dolce, persino _pura_. Come se niente di brutto e tragico lo avesse mai toccato.

Il suo Bucky di Brooklyn, assieme a qualche segno in più, i capelli lunghi e una po' di barba incolta. E anche se il suo Bucky non era mai stato un ingenuo angioletto, nemmeno a Brooklyn, in quel momento gli sembrava di vederlo proprio così: un angelo addormentato nella pace del paradiso.

Non poteva solo stamparselo nella memoria.

Frugò in una tasca laterale dei suoi pantaloni, tirando fuori il suo vecchio taccuino: quello in cui si segnava tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto vedere e sentire, tra film e musica, per recuperare gli anni in cui era stato sepolto nei ghiacci. Gli sarebbe dovuto bastare, anche se avrebbe preferito un album a fogli A4 o, ancora meglio, una tela bianca.

Aveva solo una matita a disposizione, non era nemmeno una 2HB e non avrebbe avuto neppure una gomma per cancellare: avrebbe dovuto essere attento a non sbagliare nemmeno un tratto.

Quindi, la sua concentrazione doveva essere massima.

Si sistemò meglio che poté sulla sedia, studiando come la luce cadeva sul viso di Bucky per decidere l’angolazione migliore, per farlo risaltare in tutta la sua bellezza. Poi, accavallò le gambe, posò il taccuino sul ginocchio e iniziò a concentrarsi sulla prospettiva: doveva trovare la posizione perfetta, su cui avrebbe riprodotto i tratti del viso.

Quando si sentì abbastanza rilassato e pronto, iniziò a muovere la matita sul foglio. Sembravano dei movimenti un po' alla rinfusa, poco eleganti e per nulla rifiniti ma, in realtà stava costruendo l’impalcatura strutturale del disegno. E il tratto, per questo tipo di tecnica, doveva essere lievissimo, appena percettibile.

Adesso, poteva iniziare dai tratti. Il suo sguardo indugiò molto sulla struttura anatomica: aveva deciso che avrebbe iniziato dai capelli, per poi incorniciarne i lineamenti proporzionati e nobili. Una linea curva morbida, un po' più calcata, apparì sulla carta, dando luogo all’attaccatura dei capelli sulla fronte, che andava verso il lato sinistro; la stessa, leggermente più curva, dal lato opposto, fino all’attaccatura con l’orecchio. Con qualche sbuffo di matita, ne disegnò anche la piega delle ciocche, come si dividevano perfettamente al centro, sottolineando una fronte ampia e pulita. Si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatto, per il momento. Ci sarebbe tornato dopo, per i dettagli e i chiaroscuri.

Ora, le sue dita facevano indugiare la matita dove prima aveva lasciato l’attaccatura dei capelli e, con un movimento quasi circolare, ne disegnò il padiglione auricolare, senza rifinirlo, e andò immediatamente all’attaccatura del mento. Lo guardò di nuovo, osservando bene la sua mascella, come fosse pronunciata senza sembrare troppo dura, virile ma non rozza. Ne disegnò una linea inclinata, fino a formare un angolo che avrebbe segnato il mento; poi, tornò immediatamente indietro, quasi con un movimento nervoso e disegnò un’altra linea breve, stavolta perpendicolare all’orecchio, dandogli però un effetto affusolato. Il collo di Bucky, così flessuoso ed elegante, su cui avrebbe voluto posare i suoi baci…

Una sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco gli fece fermare la mano, leggermente tremante, per impedirsi di sbagliare qualcosa. Ma doveva tornare presto a concentrarsi.

Dopo aver rifinito bene la linea del collo, fu la volta della spalla, anch’essa ben modellata, nonostante fosse rilassata sul cuscino. Rimase per un attimo indeciso se definirla in quel momento, dandole le linee metalliche o no…

Decise che l’avrebbe rifinita più tardi, assieme a tutto il resto. Doveva occuparsi di quello che mancava in quel viso angelico.

Una linea morbida confezionò il mento, che si appoggiava con grazia e morbidezza sull’altra spalla, splendidamente tornita nei suoi muscoli armoniosi: gli facevano facilmente pensare a una stretta forte, da far girare la testa…

Sospirò un istante. Era assurdo farsi rapire così tanto da un disegno, fino a farsi venire delle fantasie che lo portavano alla distrazione. La verità era che era rapito da Bucky. Non solo dalla grazia della sua espressione, su quella posa così rilassata. Lo era sempre stato, anche quando erano a Brooklyn: era il ragazzo più brillante e attraente che conoscesse, che avesse _mai_ conosciuto. Un fascino dato non solo dal suo aspetto di principe scapestrato, ma anche dal suo modo di fare così disinvolto, con quel sorriso smagliante e gli occhi luminosi e acuti, quelle labbra che spesso sorridevano scaltre e ridevano trascinanti: così attraenti, morbide da toccare, sfiorare con le dita e poi con le proprie stesse labbra…

Sentì ancora la gola secca, quando finalmente si accorse di aver finito di disegnarne le linee morbide, cercando di dare loro, sin dall’inizio, l’effetto che dava quella sensazione che fossero lisce e polpose come uno spicchio di albicocca appena sbucciata. E tra le labbra e il mento, una deliziosa fossetta, su cui avrebbe poi aggiunto la leggera presenza di barba. Erano talmente perfette da morirci sopra…

“Oh, Bucky…” sospirò, deglutendo rumorosamente, rilasciando per un istante la matita sul foglio. Aveva bisogno di un momento per riprendere il proprio controllo. Se fosse stato sveglio, si sarebbe precipitato a baciarlo e non avrebbe smesso nemmeno per andare a cenare con T’Challa.

Persino così, immobile e completamente ignaro, riusciva a fargli correre il sangue nelle vene.

Dopo qualche momento, riprese in fretta la matita in mano e tornò a rifinire i tratti centrali del viso: il naso, proporzionato alla forma del viso, come il resto dei suoi bei tratti regolari.

Ora, toccava alla parte espressiva: non poteva sbagliare le sopracciglia e gli occhi, che dovevano dare la sensazione di rilassamento e pace, esattamente com’era in quel momento. Seguì una linea immaginaria, dal naso fino a incontrare le linee che indicavano l’apparato uditivo, e in corrispondenza di esse, la matita iniziò a disegnare, con una leggera pressione, due linee scure e quasi concave. Anche le sopracciglia avrebbero dovuto essere quasi lineari, a indicare il rilassamento dell’espressione.

Lo schizzo preparatorio era finalmente pronto e lo guardò con soddisfazione. Ora, sarebbe venuta la parte definitiva, quella decorativa e curativa dei dettagli, con cui avrebbe dovuto terminare l’opera. La concentrazione non doveva venir meno.

Aveva deciso di ripartire dai capelli, disegnandone le linee della piega delle ciocche fino alle punte, sottolineandole con una linea più marcata, puntando sui chiaroscuri dettati dalla luce e dall’ombra, dando profondità al lato sinistro del viso. Gli piacque molto giocare sulle ciocche leggere e morbide che ricadevano sulle spalle e al lato del collo, dando alla figura ancor più particolare grazia.

Poi, fu il momento di definire ciò che aveva lasciato incompiuto: i particolari dell’orecchio, le linee del collo e del torace, fino al petto, coperto dalla leggera canottiera bianca; su queste ultime, il suo sguardo si assottigliò leggermente, con un leggero languore… Accennò anche le linee del braccio, che continuava e finiva mollemente appoggiato sullo stomaco.

Solo quando le definì, si decise a dedicarsi al pezzo di vibranio che gli occupava parte dell’altra spalla, terminante nel coprimoncone nero. Non era, sinceramente, la sua parte preferita, ma si era ripromesso che avrebbe curato ogni dettaglio in maniera infinitesimale.

Si era talmente concentrato da non riuscire a smettere nemmeno per un istante, come se si fosse immerso completamente nel disegno, nel mondo che lo conteneva, formato da quei tratti e segni, come in una sindrome di Stendhal. Completamente immerso in Bucky, nella sua espressione bellissima che gli stava dando delle emozioni profonde e splendide, per cui si sentiva il petto rimbombare e la mano tremare… Non era più il momento della matita. Quelle forme dovevano prendere vita.

Senza fermarsi nemmeno per un istante, iniziò a sfumare i contorni del viso, finendo per dare forma a vere e proprie ombre, alcune più leggere, quasi trasparenti, altre in diversa tonalità di scuro, in corrispondenza dei lati del viso, delle ciocche di capelli, delle palpebre chiuse, del collo, delle spalle e delle braccia. Era stupendo. Era stupendo e lui lo stava amando tramite quei tocchi leggeri, con più o meno pressione, che ne imprimeva la profondità. Gli sembrava quasi di toccarlo, su una pelle bianca e liscia da cui provenivano piacevoli vibrazioni al tatto, nello sfregamento del polpastrello; sembrava non volesse finire mai…

Quando toccò quelle labbra, su cui moriva alla sola vista, decise che doveva essere delicato come se toccasse il petalo di una rosa. Anche solo una macchia ne avrebbe rovinato la perfezione, e lui non voleva. Fu con uno sforzo di tensione che passò su quel tratto di matita, cercando solo di sfiorarla, rilasciando appena un’ombra di grigio… e poi sospirò.

Rialzò gli occhi su Bucky e lo fissò con lo sguardo lucido e il respiro leggermente veloce, come se avesse fatto uno sforzo intenso e, di nuovo, si diede dello stupido: farsi prendere così tanto da un disegno, quando il corpo del suo compagno era a pochi passi da lui. Aveva soltanto premura di non svegliarlo prima del tempo, solo per godere della compagnia reciproca.

“Sei bellissimo, Buck… Ti amo immensamente” mormorò, cercando di calmare il proprio rossore ma senza poter evitare di sorridere con dolcezza verso di lui.

Lentamente, tornò a concentrarsi sugli ultimi particolari, e pensò che un disegno più bello di questo non lo aveva mai fatto. Un Bucky così stupendo non gli sarebbe più capitato.

“Steve…?” sentì a un tratto mormorare verso di lui, con una voce debole e ancora mezza addormentata.

Sorridendogli, come a dargli il bentornato prima con l’espressione che con le parole, Steve sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo viso, vedendo finalmente i suoi occhi azzurri aperti e un sorriso largo e radioso sulle sue labbra.

Si sentì emozionare ancor di più, se possibile. Si era sbagliato: poteva essere ancora più bello.

Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a fargli di nuovo da modello.


End file.
